Gold
by Lissana
Summary: Nightmare plagues Ruby's dreams. But can her older sister, Yang fix that?


**I know its been a long time since I posted anything on FF, but I'm not going to create a long post here to explain. Rather, I'll do it at my profile page. Anyway, here's an old RWBY fic I written and decided to upload for you guys.**

**PS My writing is rusty as hell, so apologies in advance for any grammar/sentences mistakes. If any, do tell me I'll try my best to improve. :) So enjoy!**

* * *

Yang's eyes squinted in advance upon entering their room, she swore she heard sobbing and she was right. Yang sense didn't betray her, the sobbing boomed louder in silence whines as the dragon trotted her path towards the bunk beds.

"Ruby?" She whispered, hushing her voice to avoid awaking the others. Silently she climbed up the stairs to reach her little sister. The sobs becoming audible per minutes, Yang took a deep breath for what awaits her to be a heart break of a lifetime. Golden eyes dimmed when levelled with those of shut grey. She watched, almost feeling helpless. Her little sister writhing in pain under the blankets, face scrunched in utter desperation. She twisted and wriggled, similar to an attempt to escape from one's clutches. But what? Yang was puzzled but deep down she knew the causes that could invoke such terror in Ruby, no she has long since anticipated these nightmarish dreamscapes.

"Don't…leave." Ruby muttered out, her voice cracking. "Don't leave me again." The feeble red squeaked. Her once rosy face now twisted in agony. It was clear Ruby was suppressing her voice, she could still be half-conscious. Dew of tears trickled immensely, the red rose wilted along with her optimism. Her nightmare proves too much to handle as her arms flail wildly for a moment, desperately trying to grab something, or someone. Her body moved so violently that she would fall off the floor any second. It prompted the older sibling in stretching out her hand for her. Abruptly, just like she was awake, Ruby clings roughly to her arm, pulling her close to her bed. Ruby's sudden rise in strength sent Yang landing head first into the sheets, emitting disgruntled and throbbing groans. Her head engulfed by the thick fabric, almost constricting her lungs. Making one push, she ascends her head from the suffocation of the sheets, feeling fortunate rather than landing herself on the bed's bunk.

Ruby's pleas become audible and increasingly aching. Yang almost flinched upon her little sister's tightened grip, clinging childishly to her limbs to obstruct all methods of escape. Ruby repeated the same pleads like a mantra, her grip unwavering like her determination to keep Yang with her. She was desperate and pitifully afraid. Her sobs turned into snivels as Yang continued her visions on the younger child. The sight was pulling her heartstrings, so as her culpability.

Yang was hesitant, yet her body instinctively moved towards her. Snuggling down to Ruby's eye level, she placed a comforting pat on the younger girl's face gradually stroking her, mumbling soothing words in attempts to calm the child. Inwardly, she was scared, seeing Ruby's once happy face being tainted in tear was a crime she could not forgive herself to commit. She want her to be happy, to be free and just like a certain rose, Yang didn't want Ruby to end her life in vain. Ruby whimpered in silence, her head buried further into the comforters.

"_It's okay, Ruby."_ Yang smiled, lightly kissing her sister's forehead.

"_I'm here and as long as I'm here, you'll be safe."_ Yang paused, letting Ruby's sleeping face sink into her. The Red child finally calmed down, her light smile returning. Her visage calm and sweet without her usual hood on, it was tranquil. Yet, the stains of past sorrow blemishes Ruby, it was still haunting her even though Yang did everything she could to prevent it. Yang bared her teeth in frustration, swiping back her messy locks of gold. Sighs of desperation escaped her. She will do everything she can, anything. She promised Ruby she will be there for her no matter how terrible or painful a situation can be. Even death became a fairy tale to her, for all she could consent into herself is to preserve Ruby's smile. It made her more determined to protect her. To relinquish everything just to keep that face of hers pure, that shining smile, her little red beacon of hope. The dragon clenched her fist in motion to her flooding emotions, her arms moved to embrace her cocooned sibling. She lets the warmth seep in, slowly engulfing her and Ruby. Yang knew she isn't letting her go.

"_I promise I'll turn your life to gold."_ Tears slid down her golden visage over her loving smile.

"_**I promise."**_


End file.
